fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
13 O'Clock
|season=2 |number=9 |image=File:13 O'Clock title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=January 7, 1989 |writer=Rob Hedden |director=Rob Hedden |previous=Read My Lips |next=Night Hunger }} "13 O'Clock" is the ninth episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot A rich man's ambitious trophy-wife (Gwynyth Walsh) murders him for his magical stopwatch. Two street kids witness the murder, and appeal to Curious Goods for help. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A pocket watch that stops time for an hour at 1 A.M. (The 13th hour), allowing the user to plunder the motionless world, after the owner kills someone. Villains and Fates Reatha Wilkerson and Eric (David Proval), frozen in time. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Gwynyth Walsh as Reatha Wilkerson *David Proval as Eric *Ingrid Veninger as Skye *Jason Hopley as Johnny-O *Ron Hartmann as Henry Wilkerson *Alan Moses as Busker *Peter Langley as Businessman Bob Episode Crew *Directed by Rob Hedden *Written by Rob Hedden *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor *Dave Hussey - Colorist (uncredited) Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Pam Roberts - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist *Thomas Yee - Assistant Hair Stylist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *John Board - First Assistant Director *Mac Bradden - Second Unit Director *Terry Gould - Third Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Ralph Chiaravalloti - Sound Editor *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Christopher Leech - Boom Operator *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *T.J. Scott - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Richard Gaal - Best Boy Electric: Second Unit *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrisson - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer Casting Department *Tina Gerussi - Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Production Secretary *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Story Executive: Hometown Films *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583295/ 13 O'Clock] at IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes